fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragonil
Name: Natsu Dragonil, Salamander Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Classification: Human/Mage Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enables him to create, control and eat fire, has some resistance to fire - based attacks, by increasing the temperature of his fire and the air around him he can create a rapidly ascending current and low pressure which can prove helpful against wind based attacks, can absorb other types of magic as well, his strength increases as his anger does, can generate fire on his feet in order to allow him to jump much higher than normal, lightning manipulation, the ability to transform (he activates Laxus' magic, giving him an aura and new techniques) Weaknesses: Gets extreme motion sickness from any kind of external transport (except for being carried by Happy), becomes sick for several days after attempting to eat non-fire based magic, very reckless and generally not too bright outside of combat situations, using his strongest move, Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, even a weak version of it, leaves Natsu drained, good writing Destructive Capacity: At least large building level+ (easily demolishes buildings with casual punches) | At least multi city block level+ (destroyed a good portion of the tower he was fighting Jellal in) | Small city level when combined with Laxus' power (destroyed a small city volume of rock), city block level+ regularly (Natsu stated himself that the blast is much weaker as he is now) | Multi city block level+ with Crimson Blade, higher with Lightning Flame Mode Range: Average human melee range normally, several meters to several hundred meters with projectiles Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ (blitzed Jellal) | Hypersonic+ (he blitzed Hades) | Hypersonic+ Durability: City block level, multi city block level+ when dealing with fire based attacks (tanked Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow) | Multi city block level+ | Multi city block level+ | Multi city block level+, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Class MJ (capable of destroying large buildings with a few blows, able to punch large beasts fair distances, can trade hits with characters that are on his level and higher than him as well) | Class GJ (has enough physical strength to destroy a large section of the tower he fought Jellal in) | Class GJ | At least Class MJ+, likely Class GJ Stamina: Large, is able to fight several opponents in succession even when heavily wounded (especially when he absorbs other types of magic his stamina is regained) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable (unless you count his cat, Happy) Intelligence: Clever in battle situations, capable of figuring out tactics to defeat many different types of opponents (for example he discovered a way in which to consume Zancrow's God Flames whereas earlier in the battle he was unable to), years of fighting experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu uses the ancient magic known as Dragon Slayer taught to him by Igneel the dragon; Seen as such, Natsu's magic revolves mostly around fire. It gives his body many of the aspects of a dragon. In addition, he can consume fire to regain any of his strength, though with the exception of his own flame. His hands and body are also fireproof like a dragon, and his lungs can exhale flame. He is also endowed with a much more powerful sense of smell than that of a human's which at times can have detrimental effects for him in battle. - Magic Absorption: Natsu can eat other types of magic besides fire, up to and including the massive Aetherion attack, which increased his power to a high enough level to outpace Jellal's meteor attacks and demolish a skyscraper - sized magical crystal tower. However, he gets sick for several days after attempting this. Fire Dragon's Roar: Natsu breathes fire at his opponents which transforms into a large fireball. Fire Dragon's Talon: Natsu ignites his feet to increase the power of his kicks. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Natsu engulfs his fist in flames to strike his opponent, causing increased damage. Fire Dragon's Wing: Natsu takes hold of his opponent and ignites his hands as support to throw them. Fire Dragon's Sword Edge: Natsu ignites his entire body to charge at his opponent, and charges at them again to launch them high into the air. Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame: Igniting both of his hands, Natsu simultaneously strikes his opponent. Fire Dragon's Dash: Igniting both his feet, Natsu uses them as support to launch himself at a target. Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: Lighting the tip of his elbow on fire, Natsu can boost the speed of his punch tremendously. - Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang: With his hand ignited and facing away from his opponent, Natsu swipes deeply into and away from his opponent. Crimson Fire Dragon Fist: Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu will rapidly punch his opponent with his fists. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. This attack was used to defeat Gazille Redfox, and as an added result, had enough destructive power to destroy the entire guild building of Phantom Lord. Unnamed Attack: Natsu used an unnamed attack against Gazille, in which he put his hands in a Kamehameha-like position and blasted a massive fire wave. Karyuu No Guren Bakuenjin (Fire Dragon Crimson Exploding Flame Blade): After a series of attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strike the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful it has been shown to smash through dragon scales, which are known to have tremendous endurance capabilities. - Dragon Slayer: After consuming the highly powerful, yet unstable, Atherion, Natsu becomes covered in dragon scales and is given a tremendous power boost. The capabilities of this transformation made Natsu powerful enough to overwhelm Jellal, an opponent of the same magical class of the Ten Great Holy Mages. - Dragon Force: A more powerful state of Dragon Slayer mode where Natsu's stats are increased much more and also he gains more dragon scales on his face. After eating the Flame of Rebuke it was stated by Zero that Natsu has not gained full control of this form, still it was said by Natsu himself that his power is doubled or tripled. Dragon Force is the eventual stage of power that all Dragon Slayers are capable of reaching through training. Guren Houou Ken (Red Lotus Phoenix Sword): Natsu's body becomes enveloped in fire (with the Flame of Rebuke) and releases all the magic force within him, unleashing a devastating attack like a large flame blade penetrating through his enemy. - Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: After eating Laxus' lightning and having the flame and lightning inside his body fused together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This transformation puts heavy strain on Natsu's body. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu's strongest attack shown. After eating Laxus' lighting magic, Natsu combines his fire magic with Laxus' lightning magic to fire a more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Using this move leaves Natsu extremely drained afterwards. Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist: An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. After having been empowered by lightning, the user creates a sphere of such element around his/her fist and uses it to strike the target, electrocuting and damaging them. While empowered by Laxus Dreyar's Lightning Magic, Natsu Dragneel has been noted to combine the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with the lightning inside his body, allowing him to punch the opponent with fire and consecutively have a lightning bolt strike them. Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: An alternate, more powerful version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. User, after having been enhanced by lightning, creates a certain amount of such lightning on his/her left hand, and combines it with the flames he/she produces on his/her right hand. Their contact generates a very large, sparking explosion around the targeted enemy. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile (Several Times) Key: Pre time-skip Base | Pre time-skip Dragon Force (one-off power-up) | Pre time-skip Lightning Flame Mode | Post time-skip/Grand Magical Tournament Category:Character Profiles